Mr Mason's Assistant
by NiceIceEdward
Summary: Bella is a production assistant in Hollywood who is in love with a gorgeous actor. Mr. Mason is the director, and there is only one star he wants to play the lead role. How will Bella manage being around the man of her dreams on a daily basis.


summary: Bella is a production assistant in Hollywood who is in love with a gorgeous actor. Mr. Mason is the director, and there is only one star he wants to play the lead role. How will Bella manage being around the man of her dreams on a daily basis. An AU / AH One-Shot fic designed to meet somewhere in the middle between canon pairings, and RPF (Real People Fiction). **Written for the Secret Santa Gift Exchange on Twilight_book at LiveJournal  
**

**A/N: This fic is for: Sammy_3**

Disclaimer: All character's belong to Stephenie Meyer, no infringement is intended. No profit will be made.

I sat in my chair, on the edge of the scene being filmed. All around me was darkness and the silhouettes of the various backstage personnel that made up the crew of any film. I was watching the scene being performed. There were any number of things I should be doing, or at least could be doing, but when he was acting, I couldn't help watching him. He was Edward Cullen, and he starred in all of my own daydreams. I'd first seen him years ago in a bad period film and had fallen in love with his perfection. I worked as a Production Assistant in and around Hollywood, so full blown fanaticism couldn't really be allowed for me. But as much as I could be, I was a fan of Edward Cullen's. I sat imagining myself in the position the co-star was. Lauren Mallory, as snooty an actress as I'd ever had the misfortune to have to be near.

When I'd first begun working on film productions, I'd been warned by a few of my fellow PAs and friends, about the Prima Donnas. I thought they were kidding, until I'd had the great luck to be chosen by Carl Mason as his personal PA. We'd started working on his latest film and I'd been introduced to the phenomenon known as Lauren Mallory, more like malady. She was like every stereo typical thing you heard about evil actresses in Hollywood. When I'd told my best friend Angela about who the cast was on my boss' film, she'd hugged me. A bad sign if I'd ever seen one.

When I was brought on, they hadn't cast the lead male role yet. They went through at least a thousand hopefuls looking for the right guy. They had me reading with them since Lauren was "too big for auditions." I struggled not to roll my eyes around her most of the time.

One day Mr. Mason had stood up after they'd seen about 200 actors and looked the casting director in the eye, "Mike, I've already told you who I want in the part...get him in here and audition him." Mr. Newton had opened his mouth three times before closing it, wincing his eyes and saying, "I don't trust that guy Carl. He's TOO perfect. I don't like him." Mr. Mason had thrown his script on the table and said, "I don't care about your personal feelings about him, Mike. Get Cullen in here by tomorrow, or find yourself a new production." With that he'd left both Mike Newton and myself gaping in shock. There was only one Cullen in Hollywood.

I'd been horrified at the time, 'Oh God, how was I ever going to avoid being Bella in front of him on a daily basis', I'd thought. I was getting up and gathering my things when Mr. Newton had turned to me, "You're Carl's PA, right?" I nodded as I picked up my copy of the script from the floor where I'd dropped it. "What's your name again?" he asked, holding out his hand. I reached over and shook his hand, "I'm Bella. Bella Swan." His face screwed up, 'here it comes', I thought, 'the recognition'. His next words confirmed it. "Are you related to Charlie Swan, the Producer?" I inhaled. If only I could have been anyone else's daughter, "Yes, he's my Dad."

Mr. Newton was still shaking my hand, and he reached up with his other hand and held mine between his two, "I worked with him several times, Bella. He was a good man. It was a great loss to the whole industry to lose him, but I'm sure nowhere near the loss it was to you." His face was so sincere, that I readjusted my annoyance with him for recognizing me. "It was hard, thank you. But I'm fine. Listen, I need to catch up with Mr. Mason, it was a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Newton." I said as I pulled my hand back a little, to indicate I was done with the conversation. I wasn't going to talk about my Dad and that was final. "Oh yeah, sure. Of course, and please...call me Mike. Mr. Newton is a retired old man in Washington." he grinned at me. I smiled back and said, "Ok, Mike it is. See you tomorrow." I turned and walked out.

The next day, as requested, Mike had Edward Cullen there to audition for Mr. Mason. I was in the room to read the female character's parts for him, but I didn't know how I was going to keep from fumbling everything and screwing it all up. I could barely watch him in films without hyperventilating in the theater.

He walked into the room and I realized that seeing him on screen was nothing compared to seeing him in person. He was gorgeous, beautiful. His complexion and eyes were perfect. His hair was a wild mass of relaxed curls, I didn't know hair could be copper colored. His teeth were dazzling.

He walked in and shook hands with Mr. Mason, who said, "Hello Cullen , we have a short piece for you to read, you have it already I assume." Edward smiled, and I nearly fell off my chair. He had a dazzling smile. "This is Mike Newton, the Casting Director." Edward reached out to Mike, who took his hand warily, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mike. I don't think I've read for you before." He grinned kindly at him . Mike merely mumbled, "Cullen," shook his hand as perfunctorily as he could and took his seat.

Edward started to step back, as Mr. Mason spoke, "This is Bella Swan, my PA, she'll be reading Mina's parts with you today. Lauren Mallory is playing the character of Mina, but she couldn't make it in for your audition. I'll read Van Helsing's parts." Edward Cullen reached out a hand towards me, I took his hand, it was cold, and shook it. He was looking me straight in the eyes, and I evasively looked at our hands. I was stunned by the intensity of his gaze, and stuttered out the first thing that came to mind. "Is it cold outside? Your hand is freezing." He yanked his hand back instantly, which made me look up at him. His face looked mildly horrified, "I'm sorry, long arms. My hands are always cold," he said.

Mike's voice interrupted the tense atmosphere, "So, Cullen, do you have your lines ready?"

"Yes, I'm ready," Edward said, regaining his former composure. I finally meet the man, literally, of my dreams, and within seconds I'd made him feel horrible. Slick move, Swan, I thought to myself.

Mr. Mason turned to me, "Bella, are you ready? It's a short scene. Just a couple lines." I nodded, afraid if I spoke my nerves would betray me.

He turned towards Edward, "Bella, you need to lie here on the table, Edward, you're on that side, I'll stand here. This is the scene when they've just found out that Mina's been bitten."

I got clumsily up as always and laid down on the table. Somehow lying there with Edward next to me on one side and Mr. Mason on the other made me feel so vulnerable. My nerves began to scream. How was I going to manage this? Over my head, Mr. Mason began, referencing the script as he spoke.

"The vampire has baptized her with his own blood. Her blood is dying, my friend. It's no use."

Edward took a moment to stare at Mr. Mason, allowing his eyes to widen, then he looked down at me. The seriousness and sadness in his eyes made me forget to breathe. Tears began to glisten in his eyes as his forehead crumpled and his jaw tightened visibly.

"I will not let you go to the unknown alone." he said, his voice shaky as though he were trying to steady it and not cry. I realized my line was next, and lifted the script a little to see the line and direction. It said I was supposed to notice his hair had turned grey. I reached my hand up and ran it into his hair, pulling it out as though I were noticing grey, and then said my line...dead flat, but without screwing it up, which was something.

"Oh, what have I done to you!" I read.

Edward seemed to let the tears break then, "No," he choked out, tears streaming down his face. "I have done this to both of us."

I reached up to wipe his tears, putting my hand on his cheek, he leaned into it and closed his eyes. Holy crow! No wonder he was such a good actor, actor..oh no. Script, my line! I lifted the script again, dropping my hand from his cheek as I did, to hold the script in both hands.

"He's coming closer. He's calling me to him," I said.

Edward began crying outright, and grabbing both my shoulders shook me, gently. "Mina! Mina, stay with me, please," he called out in a startlingly emotional and slightly strangled voice.

I looked down again. "I'm so cold," I said, and Edward dropped to his knees, putting his head on my chest and giving away to anguished cries.

I was still looking up, trying to ignore the fact that the man of my dreams was falling apart on my chest. An unconscious response in me caused me to rub my hands through his hair. He lifted his head slightly and buried his face in my chest, leaning into my hand. I was distracted by the sweetness of his head against my hand, when it struck me. He had his face in my chest. Suddenly I reached up with my other hand and lifted his head off my chest. I cleared my throat, and he looked at me. For a moment the anguish in his eyes made them seem like endless black pools. After a moment, he seemed to come back to himself, and he pushed himself back up to a standing position next to the table.

He reached a hand out and helped me sit up. He gave me a quick look, "Thank you," he said. I stammered something out to him. I have no idea what I said, I was still too shocked by the depth of the emotion he'd shown in so short a scene.

I stood and found Mike and Mr. Mason glaring at each other. Mr. Mason turned to Edward, "Thank you Edward, that was fine. We'll be in touch," he said. Edward nodded, said "Thank you," and flashing a smile at me, turned and walked out.

That had been months ago, and naturally, Mr. Mason had berated Mike Newton into hiring Edward. What the director wanted, he got.

So here we were, filming a day with no dialogue, just an imagined love scene between Mina and Jonathan Harker which hadn't been in the original. Mr. Mason felt it was crucial to see Jonathan's passion for Mina. So it would be in ours.

I was deeply lost in a daydream wherein I was Mina, when I was suddenly brought back to reality by the sound of Mr. Mason's yelling. "Cut!" there was a flurry of activity all over the set, I stepped back trying to avoid collisions with the cameraman and one of the gaffers. I got stuck behind a group of electrical assistants and was trying to work my way out from behind them when I heard my boss calling out again, "Bella. Dammit, where is that girl! BELLA SWAN!" he yelled out. As a break in the group appeared, I stuttered out , "Here Mr. Mason, sorry, I'm right..." I had stepped out towards the set trying to make my way to Mr. Mason as quickly as possible when my foot caught in one of the lighting cords and I flew arms out, I landed right on Edward Cullen's back, who was in turn lying on Lauren Mallory. My momentum forward had caused Edward to land so he was lying across Lauren's face.

I was mortified, I tried to push myself up, and began stuttering out an apology, "Oh No! Oh my Gosh, Mr. C-Cullen, I-I'm so sorry. I, HOLY CROW, Miss Mallory, are you okay? Holy...your hair. I-I'm sooo sorry Miss Mallory."

While I was stuttering and being chagrined about the warmth spreading through my cheeks, Edward rolled over on his back and reaching forward, grabbed me around the waist and helped me to my feet. Once I was up, he stood so he was face to face, and so close to me. He raised an eyebrow at me, "I'm sorry, did you say 'holy crow'? Really?"

He was grinning wickedly, like he was deeply enjoying my embarrassment, his hands were still wrapped around my waist. "I, y-yes I....it's something my Dad used to say," I said angrily as I pushed his hands off my waist. I walked towards Mr. Mason who was staring gape mouthed at what had happened.

I looked over my shoulder to assess how bad the damage I caused had looked from his point of view. All I could see when I turned around though, was Edward doubled over on the bed, shaking with laughter. He was laughing at me. I almost turned around, in fact, I'd stopped and turned one foot out as though to step around when Mr. Mason's voice broke through my embarrassment, "Bella, I want you to run over to my trailer and bring me the-" one of the lighting guys interrupted him. "Carl, Lauren had to run back to make up to get her hair sorted. Can we use Bella to reset the lighting for the scene?"

Mr. Mason looked at the guy, then at me, "I..you...Bella? Well, yes, yeah, I guess. Bella, go on over there."

I was relieved I wouldn't have to run anywhere. My ability to trip over nothing was legendary. Running was a bad idea for me at any time.

I went back over to the set, and found Edward sitting on the edge of the bed, running his hands through his flawless hair slowly, as he stretched his torso, the muscles in his body rippled, really, was it fair that anyone looked that good shirtless? I didn't see how it was possible. I stopped nearly in front of him, he looked up questioningly.

"Back to do more damage?" he said with a crooked grin that nearly made me faint.

I frowned and jutted my chin out at him in defiance to his insinuation. "No, I'm here because Tyler asked me to help him reset the lighting," I said in a defensive tone.

His eyes popped open. "Oh. Well in that case, lie down." He grinned again. His eyes were twinkling like he was deeply enjoying this.

"What do you mean, l-lie d-down?" I asked, worried.

"They need to get the lighting on your face from the position we, the actors, will be in. So you're going to have to lie down here with me in the same position Lauren and I will be in during the scene," he replied.

I'm relatively sure I lost all feeling at that moment, as all the things I was carrying fell to the floor. I felt myself blush, and I swear I could feel searing heat through my whole body as though I were blushing from my head to my toes. "I have to lie there, o-on the b-bed with y-you...n-n-n-na-na-naked?" I finally stammered out.

Edward's eyes popped open. "NO! God no, you, I mean..." he seemed mildly flustered, which suited me just fine, as I felt completely flapped. He ran his hands through his hair again as he went on, "you're just standing in. You'll remain clothed Bella. Good heavens." He looked horrified. I realized the idea of seeing me naked must be very unpleasant, judging by the look on his face, since he wouldn't meet my face.

I looked down, "Oh. Well, okay then."

His voice spoke softly, "And Lauren's not naked Bella. She's wearing lingerie," he said, his face pale.

"Might as well be," I scoffed, "I'm sure you don't mind. Where do I need to be?" I asked.

He stared at me for a moment, expressionless then he reached a hand out and laid it on the bed next to him. "You lie here, and I'll lie across you."

I moved to where he told me I should be, and he carefully, slowly leaned across me.

I was hyper aware of his naked skin just above me. How was I going to not act like a complete idiot around him. I stared at the ceiling and tried to calm myself. I was worried he could feel my heart racing. My worry was valid, "Wow, do you have high blood pressure I should know about?" he asked, apparently recovering his former good humor.

"No. I just don't spend much time lying underneath half-naked men." As soon as the words were out, I wanted to crawl under the covers on the bed. Why not just tell him you have no social life while you're at it Swan. Oh wait, you just did. Edward laughed, "Well," the bed was shaking as he tried to suppress the laughter in response to my dagger throwing glare, "That seems like a perfect waste if you ask me," he said.

"Not everyone can spend every night indulging in wild abandon," I said in a very insinuating tone.

Edward's eyes winced, and his jaw tightened again. "That's true, most of us spend the majority of evenings alone. Don't we?" he said through clenched teeth.

Oops, pushed the wrong button there. I still couldn't imagine him spending evenings alone, no matter how annoyed he seemed. "Are you trying to tell me you don't spend every night alone with a different hopeful, who has thrown themselves at you?" He seemed irritated. "No, I could, but I prefer not to."

I laughed and shrugged my shoulders, "Hmm? I thought all actors were out for as much meat as they could get," I said.

Edward lifted an eyebrow and smiled that stunning, crooked smile of his again. "I'm a vegetarian," he replied.

I had stopped breathing again when he smiled crookedly, a fact I realized as I began to feel faint. Edward pulled himself upward to look me face to face. His proximity was not going to help matters. "Bella, are you okay?" he said suddenly. I remembered how to breathe, inhaling a huge lung full of air. I reached a hand up to cover my eyes from the bright lights.

I heard Tyler's voice suddenly, "Bella, can you drop your hand. It's interfering with the lighting."

Edward turned his head and spoke tensely to Tyler, "She's feeling faint. Give her just a moment."

"Sorry Tyler. Just a sec, I'll be fine." I heard another voice as I struggled to regain my stability. "Bella, are you alright? What'd you do to her Cullen?" It was Mike, oh God. This day will end eventually, right?

"I'm fine Mike, just the lights and...I'm tired. I think that did it," I said to him.

Mike looked suspiciously at Edward, and then looked back to me, "Okay, but if you need anything Bella, just let me know." He fixed Edward with one last glare, and then walked away.

"So what was that?" Edward's smooth voice asked.

Embarrassed, I answered, "I don't know. That usually only happens around blood," I said, taking a deep breath and exhaling to clear my head.

Edward seemed amused again, "You faint at the sight of blood?" he asked.

I glared at him. "Yes. Not just my own either. So don't make me do anything to you which will make me faint."

Edward laughed aloud again. He had a wonderful laugh. He suddenly sobered up and looked at me with a playful grin, "You're so..."

He just lay there looking at me, his eyes glittering and his grin growing. "I'm so.....what?" I asked.

He said, "Unexpected. You've never once done what I expected you would."

I laughed and said, "I've heard that before."

He reached up and took a lock of my hair, he pulled it until the natural curl of it straightened. "Your hair looks like a river of chocolate."

Assuming he was complaining I said, "Well, not everyone in Hollywood is blonde." he stopped and looked at me, laughter in his eyes again. "I know, thank God. I prefer brunettes."

I was looking into his eyes, trying to decide if he was lying to me, but seeing only honesty in his eyes when Tyler called out, "Okay Bella, thanks for helping us get that. You did great. Edward, we're set for the next shot if you're ready." Edward carefully put his hands on both sides of my body then lifted himself off my body.

He held himself above me for just a moment longer than necessary, staring into my eyes. I looked back at him, and gulped as he looked into my eyes. "Thanks Bella, you're always helping me." He then pushed himself up onto his knees, and reached his hand out to help me up. As he drew me up eye level with him, he snickered, "It seems you're spending all your time in my presence on your back though."

I straightened my clothes and blushed as I realized he was right. Oooh! He was so, mean, sometimes. I picked up my things and said, "Witty." I turned on my heel and walked away, managing to trip only once on my way over to Mr. Mason. When I reached him, he gave me a list of things he wanted taken care of, which would all thankfully take me away from the set. He said by evening we'd be working on the Garden set in studio 11. So I left and ran the various errands for him.

When I got back, I went right to the studio. The dark backstage was dense after being in the sunlight outside. Shooting in winter meant you didn't get the sunshine at the end of the day, but it was May outside, no matter what month it was inside. Inside today, it was Spring. I walked up and found Edward and Lauren in full costume, crossing a stone path through a designed garden, Edward looked incredible in his clothing, every bit the country gentleman from an ancient novel.

Lauren was speaking, her voice coarse and gravelly sounding, it was obvious she was trying to soften it though, "We've waited this long, haven't we?" she said.

Edward turned to her, lifting her hand to hold it between both of his own. He looked her in the face, "We can be married when I return,"he said, kissing her hand.

As he lifted his head, she replied, 'Of course.'". Edward pulled her towards him, and placed her hand against his heart.

"I'll write," he said with fervent honesty burning in his eyes.

Lauren looked from her hand to his face, "Jonathan, Jonathan, I love you."

Edward pulled her against him, and placing one hand on her cheek, let his face crumple just enough to convey a broken heart. "I love you, Mina." He leaned forward and kissed her tenderly.

I was deeply lost in the scene, and in Edward's strong jaw. When Mr. Mason yelled "Cut!" I jumped. I managed not to drop his Venti Hazelnut Soy Latte and walked to him. I said, "Mr. Mason." He turned and seeing the Starbucks cup in my hand he grinned. "Yes! Swan, thank you so much! Perfect timing. Did you get the keys, and arrange the rental for the location shot in Toronto on Monday?"

I smiled and said, "Yes sir, I also arranged for your filming permit for the location, as well as a license for you in Canada. Lastly, the trailers will be there at 4:30 am." He grinned again. "Thorough Swan. That's what your father was famous for in Hollywood. He was thorough. His eyes saw more than a continuity editor." That was the truth.

Mr. Mason went on, "Ok, well give me just a second, take a break until I get this wrapped up. Everyone, that's a wrap for today. Everybody go enjoy your weekend. No Saturday filming this week, just get ready, I'll see most of you Monday in Toronto." I sat in a corner going over the various details and rules I'd been faxed for the Canadian On-location Filming License. I was looking over the pages detailing the scenes we'd be filming in Toronto.

A stapled paper packet suddenly appeared between me and the list of rules.

I looked up to see Tyler, "Mr. Mason said he wants you to take it to Mr. Cullen."

I took the proffered packet and stood up, stuffing all my paperwork back in my bag. "Oh, Ok. Um...where is Mr. Cullen right now?" I asked, hoping Tyler wasn't going to answer that he was on the road home.

"He's in his dressing room," he said.

Relieved, I thanked Tyler and stood up to head towards the dressing room. Leaving my bag, I headed towards his dressing room.

I walked to the door marked 'Edward Cullen' and knocked softly. I heard his muffled voice through the door. "Come in," he called.

I opened the door, and leaned around it, he sat there in a chair and turned towards me. He was completely relaxed. He smiled at me, it was his crooked smile again, and I stepped into the room and closed the door behind me. I'd taken only a couple of steps before my typical grace took over. I fell head long onto a small loveseat that was in his dressing room.

I landed with my hands out and thankfully managed to avert injury. Edward jumped up and tried to catch me, but wasn't quite fast enough. I turned myself over on the couch, Edward was smirking at me. It was obvious he was trying to keep from laughing, but I couldn't really blame him. I could feel my skin warm as I blushed. Edward finally got his mirthful shaking under control and took a deep breath.

He smiled at me and one of his eyebrows raised, "Hmm,..." he began, "well, now you've done it."

I moaned in anguished embarrassment. "Done what Mr. Cullen?" I asked, almost afraid to know what I might have broken or destroyed.

His grin widened, "You've gone and landed on the casting couch. Now you'll have to perform a scene for me," he chuckled slightly.

"What?! Are you serious?" I stammered.

Edward nodded while grinning mischievously, "Yes, I'm afraid so. Hmm...here..." He reached behind him to his dressing table and picked up a page of script off his dressing table. "Yes, here, this scene will do. Let me hear you, loud and clear, please."

"B-but, I c-can't, I-I....I'm n-not the, I'm o-only a P-PA, you want...I, you....it isn't..." I stammered again. Edward cut my stuttering off with two fingers across my lips. Leaning over so close that I could smell him, and feel my skin tingle from his closeness, he looked me straight in the eye and said, "Bella, the sooner you do this, the sooner you will be free to be on your way. Do this. For me, please." He looked intently into my eyes.

In order to avoid having to look into his eyes, I again resorted to looking at the page of script in my hands. With horror I realized it was the scene he'd performed with Lauren earlier. I felt my blush increase.

I looked up at Edward, "I'm not sure I can do this," I said in a voice no louder than a whisper. His face was so close, nearly nose to nose with my own. His eyes looked deeply into mine, "Bella, please," he whispered back.

I looked down at the script, "W-we've w-waited this long, h-haven't we?" I read.

He ran his lips along my jaw line, and I felt warmth spread all over my body, though his lips never actually touched my skin. He spoke in a breathy whisper, "We can be married when I return."

I was trying not to hyperventilate as he'd now moved to my neck with his lips. He squeezed me lightly, to remind me it was my line.

I yanked the hand with the script page up so fast, the paper rustled loudly, "Of course." I nearly shouted in my haste.

I could feel Edward chuckling again. Oh my God, he was so close. I could feel him chuckle. Holy Crow! How did I get here, how did this happen to me?

He reached a hand down my arm, and took the hand not holding the script, He raised it to his lips. He looked at me over my knuckles, while his lips hovered just above my hand, his eyes were filled with such a smoldering passion that I forgot to breathe again. "I'll write," He breathed, and then kissed my hand softly, tenderly, dragging his lower lip across the top of my hand as he pulled it away. He released my hand then.

I was near fainting. I quickly inhaled a loud, deep breath in order to say the next line, "Jonathan, Jonathan, I love you," I said quickly, trying to make up for my pause.

Edward grinned again, chuckling slightly. Then he reached his long cool fingers around the back of my neck, stroking his thumb across my chin and said, "I love you, Bella." Then he pulled me up and kissed me.

I stopped breathing entirely. I think my heart stopped beating. For one precious moment in time the world ceased to revolve and simply encompassed he and I. I lost myself entirely in the kiss. In the feeling of his lips on mine. I reached my hand around his back and squeezed him closer to me. My other hand made its way around his neck to tangle itself into the hair on the back of his head. Edward pulled me tighter against him and our kiss deepened and finally I felt myself breathing again. My breathing was ragged, and desperate.

Just as I felt I wanted him even closer, Edward pulled away. I felt the loss of his lips and frowned in annoyance. He pulled his head up to look me in the eyes, and he smiled.

"Perfect, Bella." As he said my name I realized he'd said it instead of Mina in the line. At least I thought he did. My fantasies could be pretty realistic, so I figured I'd just ask, "Did you say Bella?"

He smiled, "That is your name, isn't it?" he asked, looking confused.

I widened my eyes, then realized he didn't know what I was referring to.

"No, I mean in the line. From the script, did you say 'I love you, Bella? Because it's supposed to be Mina, it's in the script," I held it up to my eye level to be certain, "Yes, it says Mina."

"NO!" His yell startled me. And I jumped.

He immediately looked ashamed. "I'm sorry Bella. No. I want this to be as unscripted as possible. I want my love to be said in ways never thought of before. Not from a script," he said.

I looked at him with utter incomprehension in my mind. He looked back at me and said, "Bella, my love. Why do you look so confused?"

"Y-your _l-love_?" I stammered yet, again.

He grinned crookedly, "Yes Bella Swan. I am, have been, and fear I may always be, in love with you. From the first moment you read with me during my audition. Your brown eyes, your wit, your unusual responses. Bella, will you be with me, the undeserving?"

I was so stunned I couldn't think of one reasonable argument. I simply answered, "Yes."

"You've been in love with me since your audition? Why?" I asked him.

He rolled his eyes, "Do you remember what you said to me that day?"

I tried to think of anything I said, but all I could come up with were the lines to the story. "I said the lines."

He laughed, it was a beautiful, resonating sound, almost lovelier than his voice. Almost. "You honestly don't remember do you?" he asked me with a cheerful grin on his face.

I felt myself frown, "Apparently not, do you think you could possibly enlighten me?" I asked.

"You had just finished reading the scene, and you realized that I had my face nuzzled into your cleavage." He grinned mischievously again, as Bella began to blush. "I realized I'd behaved wrongly, so the minute you lifted my head, I stood upright and pulled you to your feet. You were quite obviously a little dazed , but aware enough to have protected yourself from my proximity to things you keep private.

As I pulled you to your feet, I looked at you and said, 'Thank you.' Do you truly not remember what you said to me in response?" He looked absolutely delighted. I was terrified that I might have said something really inappropriate or worse, so I couldn't actually speak. I merely nodded my head and squeaked.

"You looked me straight in the eyes, your own a million miles away and responded, "I love you."

Oh no, this was much worse. I threw my hands up to my face, and felt my body blushing from my face clear to my ankles. Edward laughed heartily at my behavior but wasn't going to put up with it. "Oh no Bella, you do not get to hide that lovely blush from me ever again. I want to see you at your best, your worst, sunshine and rain, dawn and twilight. I love you, and I wouldn't change one thing about you. Not one thing Bella Swan."

I spent the weekend with Edward, I spent all of our private time in Toronto with him, as well as the following weekend with him. By that Monday I spoke to Angela and Jessica and found a job with another production company, because I realized that I was going to have to stop being Mr. Mason's Assistant. I had a new job; Mrs. Edward Cullen, I loved my job.


End file.
